The present disclosure relates to a system for managing data. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a medical system for allowing exchange of data between multiple devices.
Maintaining confidentiality of data records is of paramount importance for systems such as medical systems that maintain patient's sensitive data. However in the prior art, the growing volumes of such data requires improvements to strike a balance between security of health data and access speed to the health data.